Gears of War 3 Easter Eggs
Here is a list of easter eggs you can find in Gears of War 3: Big Golden Fire-breathing Chicken: thumb|400px|right In Act I: Chapter 1 after you raise the lift for the incoming chopper, you’ll find yourself in a battle on an open portion of the ship’s deck. After clearing out the enemies, look for the four circular vents. Simply walk up to each one and wait until Marcus calls out. After you’ve investigated all four, out pops a chicken. Attack the little fella, and he’ll turn into a man-sized chicken more than worthy of a battle with Peter Griffin. Sawed-Off Chicken Arcade Game thumb||In Act 4-1, make your way through the stage until you pass both the piano drop trap and the spinning machine gun trap. Keep left and around the corner and look for a building a with a tree growing in it and red graffiti that says "No Hope No Victory No Safty sic." By the graffiti is a window. Look through it and you can see a helmet in the distance among the rubble. Shoot this with your pistol and an explosion nearby will reveal a door into the building. Inside is an arcade machine. You can kick this a few times using the prompt to play it! Thrashball Cole Rapping On the Thrashball versus map if you leave the scoreboard attached and get 100 kills the Cole Train's rap from the original Gears of War's credits will begin playing from the scoreboard's speakers. (I have only managed to do this in private matches and getting the 100 kills as the COG) Discovered by up2spex, deadmonkeyman, and Calikil. The Cluckshot thumb|| The Cluckshot is a special weapon that can be acquired in Act 1 & Act 4. There are a few easy steps to get this, but it can only be grabbed on Insane difficulty either alone or in co-op mode. #Start a new game in Act 4-1 and avoid all of the Ash people. #When you reach the tower, stop by the gated area before talking to Griffin for the first time. #Press X where the Chicken with the Pirate Hat is standing. #In Act 4-2, walk up to the car with ammo on it and watch it fall. #In Act 4-2, walk up to the ammo crate at the end of some railroad tracks. #In Act 4-3, walk up to an ammo crate on top of a box and a barrel. Press X and it should fall. If done correctly, when the last ammo crate falls a chicken should fly up and drop off 4 "Cluckshots" for you. The Cluckshot can also be found in Act 1-1. In the area where the The Giant, Fire Breathing Golden Chicken is. When Marcus asks for the lift to cross over, there is a barrier to the right, hope over it. there is a set of stairs past the barrier, and on the top there is a dead COG with a CluckShot. '- The Jurker' Category:Easter Eggs